Dance with him
by Blissful Imperfection
Summary: The young heir of the Walker family is suffering consequences after an incident he had while riding a horse. Could it be that teasing him with jokes about how sex is similar to riding and dancing with horses will help Allen recover? The stable boy Lavi believes it definitely will. ...And that it will possibly end up being pleasant for them both. AU. LavixAllen.


**Info.** The following story was written as a part of my 'thank you' message when hitting 10k views on dA. It is accompanied with a picture (you can view it full size on my dA account, my username on dA is BlissfulImperfection).

**Warnings.** The following text wasn't edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off.

Modern AU. LavixAllen, slight cursing, jokes about sex, a sensual scene at the end. Also, keep in mind that in this story the characters are adults. (I don't support pedophilia.)

Enjoy reading!

**Dance with him**

An entire year and a half had to pass after the incident until Allen dared to take a step in his late father's stable. A couple of the most curious horses stuck their necks over the doors of their stalls. Allen avoided the soft noses that reached out to him, looking for treats he might be carrying, as he passed by the animals. The youth remembered that once he used to bring apples, carrots and sugar cubes with him to the stable.

No more.

What happened back then had changed everything. Because of that incident Allen had to be aided with intensive therapy to help him block the worst part of it out of his mind. Despite all the effort, the most horrid memories were still there, a bit more vague, though - the horse neighing in horror, his hands trembling as he tried to turn the horse even though there was nowhere to go with the sides of the road being too high for the horse to climb.

Allen stopped in the middle of the stable building, his eyes wide. Everything replayed in his mind - the blinding lights of the car coming close, horse trashing about in fear... A collision, several cracks, some of those being his own shattered bones. Then the horse fell and Allen collapsed on the ground with it. There was a pool of blood all around him. A woman screamed and- And...!

Soft lips touched Allen's ear and wave of warm breath gushed over his skin, making the youth jump. He turned to see a horse reaching out, sniffing him for signs of something tasty. After not finding anything, the animal shook its head and pulled back, losing the interest. But Allen was still staring. Since that accident he hasn't been able to get close to a horse. They scared him.

Allen spun on his heel, about to leave. This was a bad idea from the very beginning! But something made him halt. There was a person laughing somewhere nearby. Outside. But not in direction where Allen was about to dash - manor. The laughter came from the paddock on the other side of the long middle corridor of the stable. The paddock was hidden from the view by the stable building.

It should be an empty spot, though. That paddock used to be reserved for Allen's training sessions only, but his trainer was fired after the incident she accidentally dragged the youth into. Since the woman left, nobody trained the horses there. Everyone who went for a ride simply picked to follow one of the paths through the forest. But the exit to that forest was on the manor side of the stable. So... What the hell was going on there?

Frowning to make himself look serious, Allen made his way through the stable as fast as he could. Allen didn't want any more of contact with horses. He only planned to yell at the person in the paddock to leave that spot immediately. Everyone else who worked with the horses of Walker family seemed to read the mood and kept away from the place that brought sorrow upon the masters of the manor, especially the young heir Allen. And Allen, in turn, was glad for that. So the person breaking the unwritten rules of the house was going to face a proper scolding and a punishment.

But when the youth finally saw the man that he heard laughing previously, all those thoughts faded away, leaving Allen staring at the scene in front of him with his mouth open. A youth around his age with red hair was laughing and running around in the paddock with one of the angriest stallions from the stable following him like a puppy.

When red-head slowed his steps down, the stallion did as well, now huffing and trotting softly by the human's side. Their steps matched as the red-head lifted his legs high and the horse keeping up with the rhythm set. Allen had never seen anything like that in his entire life-long experience with horses and riding.

The youth in the paddock didn't even notice Allen. He was too busy with the horse. Having stopped it, he leaned in and hugged the animal's neck tightly, nuzzling the horse. Allen expected for that to tick the stallion off but instead it reached out and nibbled the top of the human's head, messing up his hairstyle with the gentle lips.

„Aren't you lovely? Good boy," the red-head finally spoke, his face remaining pressed to the horse's warm neck as the stallion continued to breathe calmly in his hair, the hot breath making even more mess on the young man's head.

But this time the red-head also took a moment to look around. It seemed that he finally noticed that there was an actual world around him and the stallion. And that there was someone standing outside of the paddock, looking at him - Allen.

„Oh, hey there. Can I help?" the red-head didn't seem to be afraid.

That pissed Allen off.

„Yes. You could start by explaining who are you and what are you doing in this area? It's long since no more in use."

„Ummm... It _is_ in use. I come here daily to work with horses," he smiled and finally let go of the stallion, walking in Allen's direction.

When Allen saw the horse following the man, he took an instinctive step back from the fence that separated him from the inside of the paddock. He didn't want that creature too close. The animal better keep the distance. And little horse whisperer should follow the example as well.

But the red-head didn't seem to be taking hints all that well.

„Hey..." the guy leaned on the fence, staring at Allen. „I've been working in stable for two months now and never seen you around. Are you from people living in the mansion? Maybe their relative?"

It seemed the horse whisperer wannabe thought it was fine to avoid answering the questions and ask his own instead. Arrogant for a mere stable boy, if someone asked Allen.

„I believe I asked you first..."

„Oh right! You did. Sorry!" the man laughed and held his hand out to Allen. „My name is Lavi. I'm sort of a stable person here. Y'know - making sure the horses are fed and that all of them can move the muscles out daily. Well, you saw that in process just now."

Allen hesitantly shook the hand.

„But that was not 'training' by any means... What were you doing anyway?"

He must've sounded confused as the red-head grinned and once more held his hand out.

"Come."

Allen knew it was a horrible idea the moment he listened to the other and placed his palm in the outstretched one. They were way too close to a horse for Allen to be comfortable. But who knew that this _Lavi_ could manage to lure him in the paddock with a single word despite the stallion that had no reins on and had a tendency to go violent when angry. That horse weighed around 1400 pounds. If the stallion wished, it could easily crush Allen.

But the warm hand that pulled the youth through the gap in the fence and made him step cautiously in the sand of paddock calmed Allen a little. The red-head lead him closer to the stallion that huffed and sniffed him from afar.

„You are Allen, the late master's son, right?" Lavi spoke up.

The youth looked at him and nodded.

„Oh. I hoped to meet you one day as you were the only one of my masters I hadn't seen yet. But I understand why you wouldn't want to come to the stable. Heard about that... Um, accident. I'm sorry that something like that happened."

Suddenly the other man's hand didn't seem so warm and inviting at all. Allen tugged his own out of the red-head's grasp and he looked away.

„What happened is none of your business. Also, I don't see any reason to be in here. You should know better than to try to get me near a horse."

„I just wanted to show you what we were doing. It won't be dangerous, I promise."

A bit unwillingly Allen nodded and allowed Lavi to take his hand again. Though, Allen had to wonder what for. Just as he was about to ask that, Lavi placed his own other hand on the stallion's shoulder and gave the horse a soft pat before he ran, pulling Allen with him. The white-haired youth had no other choice but to follow, tumbling slightly due to sudden tug.

Lavi smiled back at Allen, his mouth making words without a sound. From what Allen could grasp, it seemed to be 'danse avec lui'. ...French. 'Dance with him'? 'Him' who? _Lavi_?! But he was a guy!

Then Allen was answered. The horse had followed them. Lavi held his free arm out as far as he could, making the stallion to circle it elegantly and stop in front of them. The horse shook its head, causing Allen to attempt pulling back. But Lavi didn't let him, the red-head dragged Allen with him, taking a step forward, closer to the horse.

The creature reared on its hind legs. Allen froze. Lavi let go of him. Allen wanted to use this opportunity and run but it was impossible now - legs refused to follow his will and let him get away.

But there was never a need to. The horse returned on all four, then bent the knees and leaned down until ended up in a position of a playful puppy would when playing - the bottom raised and snout placed on the ground. Lavi knelt down in front of the horse and kissed the stallion on the soft snout. The animal responded by lying down fully and huffing, pleased about the affection.

Allen was yanked out of his shock by Lavi taking his hand again. A dazzling smile from the red-head followed. That made Allen too weak to protest. Before he knew, Allen was pushed on the horse's back and Lavi sat behind him, reaching out to stroke the stallion's shoulder.

...He was sitting on a horse's back. Allen stared straight ahead numbly. _On a horse's back!_ Allen was afraid of the height, the power and danger the animal was endowed with. But right now... he was not. They were still in the sand of the paddock, with horse huffing and moving its ear to get rid of a fly that wouldn't let it be.

But the biggest comfort was provided by another warm body behind Allen's own, serving as a wall to keep him from falling. Lavi had managed do more for him than the professionals could ever hope to. The stable boy accomplished that with the strangest of tactics - startling Allen and then pulling on a horse that ended up being less dangerous than he had thought for the past year and a half.

„Ready to dance, Allen?" a soft voice asked and a chin was placed on his shoulder.

„But... I thought we did. Well, t-that you did," Allen stuttered out confusedly, recalling how Lavi had made the horse run, rise and fall to his will.

„Nah. It was just foreplay. You know, like in sex."

The moment Allen's face turned bright red about that comment, Lavi's fingers made Allen's hands hold on to horse's mane by guiding them there. Then those same fingers tapped their way around the youth's waist carefully and locked together. Lavi leaned forward into Allen, sending everything in him straight into an overdrive.

But the white-haired youth was not allowed to linger in shock about Lavi's boldness and what the stable boy allowed himself to tamper with. Lavi had nudged the stallion's sides and the horse rose in full height, bringing the boys up from the sand with a sharp jerk upwards. And suddenly everything was scary again.

But Lavi distracted Allen again. ...In that same perverted manner.

„Now hold on tight. And move your hips up and down when he trots - nice and smooth. As if you were making love..."

By the sound of Lavi's voice it was easy to tell he was enjoying the teasing. Allen was not amused, though.

„Will you stop it? I know how to trot! And what you are saying is vulg-ah!"

And they went ahead, trotting. Allen clenched the black mane that was between his fingers and followed the advice, lifting his rear slightly from the horse's back on every second step. That visibly made the movement safer than to remain simply sitting and to be shaken heavily. Lavi moved with him as well so it was easy to keep the rhythm. The red-haired idiot matched to the stallion's movements awfully well.

„See? It's not that scary at all. The horses are not mean by their nature."

„They are! I don't know what you have done with this one to make him so calm. He was always dangerous to ride. Even a touch of spurs to his sides or a harsher pull on the bridle-rein sent him wild."

„Then don't do it," Lavi answered bluntly, leaning over Allen's shoulder to be able to look at him. „Horse is stronger than the rider. He can do as he pleases because he is powerful and big. But he chooses to trust you and obey your guidance."

„That is not true. They just dislike whips and spurs."

„…Have you ever jumped over an obstacle with a horse?"

„Of course! What kind of stupid question is tha-?"

„And did you know that right before the obstacle horse cannot see it anymore because of how the horse's eyes are placed? He trusts you fully to help him jump over something that he has lost a sight of?"

Allen silenced. He never knew that. To trust completely and let the rider guide it in height and width of the obstacle by the movements?

„That is why I master natural horsemanship. I don't believe in using force on horses. After all, they can get rid of us when they want; they only choose to put up with us. That is why I don't train them. I tango with them."

Allen felt Lavi's feet moving slightly closer to his own to press down more effectively in a certain spot. The moment he realized what that touch was needed for, it was too late. The stallion's front legs had left the ground and he reared on his hind ones. Allen clung to the horse's mane with all his might.

„You are mad, Lavi!"

The moment horse was back on all four, Allen jerked Lavi's hands off him and jumped down. The fact he tumbled and landed heavily in the sand was ignored. Allen got up immediately, ignoring the pain in his left side. He ran out of the paddock, rushing through the stable building as fast as he could. That idiot!

Allen had honestly believed that he would never return in the stable building or come closer to a horse than a damn yard and that the first thing he would do after calming down a little would be making sure that Lavi was fired in the most unpleasant manner the stable master could think of. But after an hour he had forgotten those intentions.

Everything took only time and patience to heal, even his wounded pride. It had taken him an hour to calm down; it took him a week to forgive Lavi and it took another two weeks and five days for Allen to head straight back to the stable building. He had seen that mess of red hair walking in there with two buckets from afar. Must be the feeding time.

Allen decided to take revenge for his pride and walked in the same direction. He stood on the doorstep, blocking the sunlight to be noticed. Some horses turned their heads in hopes for something tasty. But Lavi continued to pour the water for horses, ignoring him. Allen's eyebrow twitched. How did he dare? That-

„I thought you were not about to return here. It's too scary for you," the red-head finally spoke, not lifting his head from the work.

„Why did you have the horse rearing? You should have had the decency to warn me first, at the very least. I could have fallen off."

Then Lavi finally looked up at Allen.

„You didn't fell off _because_ you didn't know."

Nothing more was said. Lavi began to wash the horse. For some reason, it left Allen displeased. The youth walked closer, avoiding the snouts of the horses reaching out in his direction. He only had a certain business with Lavi.

„Listen, you know nothing about my situation yet you dare to do this. Who do you think you are?"

„I'm sorry."

„That is better. But I still find it very hard to-"

„I'm very sorry but you are a damn idiot and you fucking need this."

Allen froze. His anger, embarrassment and previous humiliation all flamed up. He opened his mouth to yell as loud as he could but then a shower of cold water came pouring over his head. Lavi had emptied the content of the entire bucket over Allen's head. And for the first time the red-head was smiling that day.

„Chill out, man. I'm only helping you get back on a horse. You should be thankful and trust me a little more. It's not like I was planning to let you fall even if your instincts would have failed you."

Allen blinked and stared at Lavi through the dripping wet bangs of hair that stuck to his forehead. He didn't even plan to yell. That cold shower might be a cause of a cold later but it was not like he couldn't even survive something like this.

„...You are an idiot. You didn't have to soak me wet to answer me," Allen lifted a hand to wipe his face.

„But it helped you calm down. But I guess you are right. You should change or you will get sick. Then you won't be able to focus on riding."

Allen sighed and turned around to go back to the house but Lavi stopped him, catching his wrist.

„Hey, where are you going?"

„To change... I kinda want to ride again, I suppose."

„That is nice and all but it's windy outside. Change in the stable. The riders' clothes are kept here. They are all clean and neat. Come."

Once more Lavi dragged him around as he pleased and Allen couldn't do a thing to protest. ...And maybe he didn't even want to. The way Lavi offered help was actually nice and Allen was still seeking a reason to finally forgive him.

In full honesty, it was possible he had just found one. Lavi was nice and cute in his own a little perverted and rough way.

While Allen was changing, Lavi stood by the door, chewing on a thin stem. His gaze was focused on a pile of hay in one of the stalls. Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on his face. Allen, who had finished getting into dry clothes by then, looked up and frowned.

„...Why do I feel like I don't want to know what you were thinking about?"

But Lavi was already by his side, placing a hand on the small of his back and leaning in close. Allen could feel his cheeks heating from the breath against his skin when Lavi went ahead with explaining what thoughts had been on his mind.

„You know, Allen, I was wondering about something. Sex must be really hot in hay. A bit uncomfy with all the stuff sticking to the body but hot as hell. Don't you think...?"

„Wh-what the hell are you saying?!" Allen jumped away from him and instantly proceeded striding out of the building at that instant. "You are as perverted as ever!"

Lavi watched Allen leave with great interest. Eyes wandered shamelessly along the lines of youth's figure. If only the boy was not that uptight... They could dance. And maybe try out Lavi's theory about the hay too.

Lavi smirked, spinning on his heel to return to his duties. It was hard to work when Allen was around. Must be some kind of crime to have such a hot body combined with that cute face… Totally made him lose focus on working.

Just like previous time, soon enough Lavi saw Allen returning in the stable. It seemed that every time the young heir spent in the building, following Lavi as the red-head seemingly devoted himself to the job but also found a time for teasing Allen, it got easier and easier. Allen relaxed around Lavi and didn't fear horses so much either.

The real surprise came a couple of months later when Allen himself suggested giving a shot to riding once more, this time with Lavi being his trainer. Lavi agreed and they moved from the dark stable to the paddock outside where they built Allen's confidence up again by countless hours spent on and off horses.

Other than that huge improvement and the two boys now being friends everything seemed to roll on rather normally without any changes at all. At least until that one day when Allen had finally decided to take a revenge for Lavi's constant teasing.

„Lavi…"

„Yea?"

„I was thinking about something," Allen twirled a headstall holding around his finger lazily. „Do you really think that making love in hay would be _that_ hot to be actually worth it? I think it would get really messy when you got all sticky from sweat and you-know-what and when hay started to stick to your body... Immediate shower needed, right?"

The sweet smile on Allen's face as he stared straight in Lavi's face was innocent, as if he was an angel. With only difference being that it made Lavi think of other things than Allen being innocent. Quite opposite, actually.

„I... Suppose?" the red-head finally managed to get over his lips, having to swallow hard to make actual words form as he spoke.

„You 'suppose'… It means that you don't believe me. Ah… Do you really want to try it that much to find out for yourself? Like, now?"

„EH? Y-you mean...?" Lavi stared at Allen for a moment before a brilliant grin appeared on his face. "Fuck yea!"

Then Allen smirked.

„Sad, Lavi, because I don't want to. It seems too dirty and sticky," he turned on his heel and began a proud stride of a victory out of the stables.

It was halted when Allen felt fingers clenching around his wrist and Lavi's breath on his cheek, hotter than the previous time they made such a close contact. It made Allen freeze and blush when the air coming over Lavi's lips touched his neck, sliding slightly lower. Ah, he couldn't avoid it...

Fuck, he didn't even want to.

„Then you prefer doing it in the bed, master?"

„Master, eh? I could get used to being called that," Allen tried to put some arrogance in those words despite how nervous he really was.

However, Lavi didn't waver at all.

„Your bed, then?"

„...H-hay will do."

But this time it was him that was tricked.

Lavi spun Allen around and pressed him up to the wall. Lips landed on lips, sharing warmth. But no more than that. Not a single inappropriate touch. That confused Allen. When the kiss was broken, he stared up at Lavi.

"What are you up to?"

"Be quiet…"

Lavi's hands sought out Allen's and held them for a moment, then guided them to his shoulders. Allen submitted and held onto the other. He didn't know what the red-head was planning until the moment when Lavi's arms wrapped around his waist and a slight swaying in his direction told the rest of the story.

Allen smiled. He never thought Lavi would be the type to dance with someone else but the horses.

_Young spirits, forged in the flames of their own feisty natures… Like fireflies they were dancing gently across the floor, their feet barely touching it, guided more by moonlight and freedom than gravity. The lightness of steps and silence of their little world engulfed them._

_Fingers intertwined, the lips met and dance halted._

_With their hearts fluttering on those wings of a butterfly that were given them to fly and find an equal - just as fiery in heart - they realized, somewhere deep, deep within, that they had to seek no more._

_Hearts were just like wild horses - to tame them down and turn into companions for a lifetime a huge amount of love and that carefree lightness of the dance were both needed._

_The young ones spent the night dancing one step above the surface of the material world with happiness following in their steps closely. The music for them was the silence and beating of their hearts._

_One-two-three. Like counting steps on a galloping horse. One-two-three until the illusion of the mad love would fade._

_But it never did…_

_**The end.**_

_**Extra info.  
**_Story was partially inspired by two movies - Horse Whisperer and Danse avec lui (Dance with him). If you've seen one or both, you can notice details from those in the storyline. ^^_  
**  
**_

_**Thank you for the reading. I will really happy if you leave a feedback. :'3**_


End file.
